


Midsummer Nights.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Flirting, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kissing, Protective Erik, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a teacher at Charles's school. Charles likes her. So does Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Nights.

"Hello love." I heard Charles behind me. And his arms went around my waist. He tool a deep breath and his exhaling tickled my neck.  
"Hi Charles." I giggled.  
"And what a pretty girl like you sitting all by herself in such a nice day?" He murmured his lips barely touching the skin of my neck.  
"I just had some papers to read."  
"Oh forget about those papers. Come and take a walk with me."  
"I really need to finish these." I said.   
"I am the head of this school and I think you should take a walk with me."  
"I can't have special treatment just because you fancy me."  
"I don't fancy you." He said kissing the soft skin of the curve of my neck. "I am in love with you." He said. I could feel the blush all over my face and neck. Also I knew Charles was very aware of it.  
"Don't be shy darling. You know I am not saying this to make you blush. I just really love you and have no reason to hide it. You deserve to know." He said and kept kissing my bare skin.  
"Come on lets take a walk. You and me. By the lake? You will like it I promise."  
"What about the papers? Kids are waiting for their points."  
"We will take a walk, eat a lunch together and then I will help you with paper. I am not perfect at history but what is the subject anyway?"  
"First World War."  
"Okay I know few things about it."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"And you don't have to take a walk with me. But you will, won't you?" He asked his warm finger tips massaging my shoulders.  
"You know that I will." I said. He smiled and helped me get on my feet.  
"Lets take a walk darling." He said.  
***  
I was laying on soft grass and Charles' lap. His fingers brushing my hair. My eyes was closed. I could feel the warm sun rays and Charles' eyes on my skin.  
"You look beautiful like this." He said.  
"Oh shut up." I murmured.  
"No I am serious. You look beautiful."  
"Charles..."  
"It really is sad you know. You not being aware of the beauty you have. The perfection you are." He said. His fingers softly touching my lips.  
"May I kiss you?"  
"Yes." I answered and he leaned to me his lips capturing mine. I couldn't help moaning and he just smiled in the kiss.  
"Come here." He said pulling me to his lap. I sat on his thighs and my legs were around his waist. He cupped my ass and kissed me harder.  
"Charles... We are outside. Kids..."  
"Oh they are worse than us. They have no say in this." He said. And left small kisses across my jaw and neck. I put my hands on his shoulders.   
"I think we should stop dancing around each other you know." Charles said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Not very happy by the fact he stopped kissing me.  
"I think I should be able to call you mine. And you should start calling me yours."  
"Charles..."  
"I want to be a couple. You and me. What do you think?"  
"I am not sure?"  
"Why not love?" He asked. His hand making its way under the hem of my skirt. And he caresed my bare thigh.  
"Because I know you Charles Xavier. You look like a gentleman. And I know you are. You have a big heart and you are kind but you are also a player. You are a flirt and whenever you see a girl with a pretty face and mutation you hit on her. I can flirt with you like this. Stolen kisses, getting handsy... I am good. But I am not sure we can be in a relationship."  
"You really think of me like that?"  
"I tell you what I have seen so far Charles dear." I said combing his hair to back with my fingers. For a moment I saw sadness in biggest and bluest eyes I have ever seen.  
"It is a no, isn't it?"  
"It is. But we can keep doing this strange dance around each other."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am."  
"(Y/n)..."  
"It is just... You have to understand me Charles. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. If things will be like this nothing serious I am okay. But if you and I will be we and I will see you with another girl, I don't think I can ever want you in my life ever again."  
"You don't trust me."  
"I don't want to risk you."  
"I truly love you (y/n)."  
"But it does not stop you from flirting with Moira or every girl you see at bars."  
"I..."  
"I think we should stop this conversation before we will lose the hold of it." I said and stoodup from his lap.  
"I will finish my papers see you at dinner." I said and walked away from him.  
***  
"She said that? God I start to like her more and more everyday." Raven said. I was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. And she was next to me.  
"I really want her Raven. But... But she doesn't want anything official to happen between us and it is killing me."  
"Well this is your fault. I mean you gave thim impression to her. And she isn't wrong you know. You really flirt too much and no woman would date a man like that."  
"I don't flirt too much..."  
"Yes you do. Maybe you flirt with (y/n) the most. You are more physical with her but wherever we go you always find another chick to play with. And when we return oh there is (y/n) again!"  
"I am not that awful."  
"Oh yes you are."  
"What is your suggestion?"  
"Stop being a player. Focus on (y/n) and only her. No more Moira, no more bar chicks, no more pretty single lady mutants. Just (y/n). This is the only way you can get a relationship."  
"That is not that hard I guess."  
"The hard part is: One mistake and you will never see (y/n) ever again Charles. She won't let you."  
"I know..."  
***  
"Good morning darling." I heard British voice behind me. Kids look at him and giggled.  
"Charles. Hey!" I greated him. He gave me a smile and a cup of coffee.  
"I thought you'd like a nice hot cup od coffee." He said. Looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.  
I heard children giggle I looked at them and raised a brow. They blushed and went to their next class.  
"Thank you." I said taking the cup from him.   
"You know tomorrow is Saturday and most of the kids are going home. And Raven heard about the new pub 15 minutes from here. She insists all of us going. What would you say?" He asked.  
"Sure. Why not?" I answered taking a sip from my coffee. It was good. Exactly how I liked. I looked at him. He looked like a happy puppy full of hope.  
"Will you dance with me tonight?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Why not?" I asked casually.  
***  
"What did she said? What? What? What?" Raven said.  
Erik smirked.   
"She said yes. She will come with us. And we will dance."  
"One dance won't make her trust you totally." Erik said.  
"Thank you for support Erik."  
"I am telling the truth Chuck. You played with too many girls and went to kiss her in front of her eyes. You are one of the biggest players in her eyes. She likes to play with you because that's what you with almost all women. You need to make her see how serious you are. If you are..." he said.  
"What does it mean? You don't think I am serious?"  
"No. I have a hard time to believe." He said.  
"And why is that?"  
"I know you for years Charles. And I saw you with lots of girls. Every night another. And (y/n) is a good friend for all of us. I don't think anyone here should lose her because you want her in your bed." He said calmly.  
"Thank you!" I said. Raven was watching me.  
"And you think he is right." I snapped.  
"Well all he said is not wrong."  
"I love (y/n)."  
"But how long will you keep loving her?" Raven asked.  
"What?"  
"I don't want to be rude Chuck. But when you will get bored of her body. What then?"  
"You two really think of me that shallow?"  
"You are a great friend. I can, we can trust you with our lives. But when it comes to love you never stay on one woman too long. I mean more than a week." Erik pointed.  
"I woo (y/n) for nearly 3 months now. And you say I can stay on one woman mostly for a week?"  
"Yeah you did woo her for a long time but come on Charles how many other women were there? 20? 30?" Raven asked.  
"Unbeliveable." I said and left to get dressed for the night.  
***  
I was wearing short red dress. It was showing enough chest, legs and it was skin thight. I also was wearing black high heels with crimson lipstick.  
"Looking good honey." I heard Erik's voice.  
"Hi Erik!" I said and he offered me his arm to help me walk down the stairs.  
"What are we planning tonight?" He asked me.  
"Drink. Dance. Then drink again. And dance. I hope someone will stay sober enough to bring us back home."  
"That would be me." He said smiling.  
"Ah you should drink too. You should relax." I said putting my head to his chest. As he was going to answer we heard someone clean their throat. I looked at my back and saw Charles' eyes staring at us.  
"Charles hey!" I said and waved him. Charles was looking tense. And something was in his blue eyes.   
"Hello (y/n). Erik, can we talk for a minute." He said. Erik helped me get in car and turned back to Charles after he pecked my cheek.  
***  
"What does it mean?" I asked.  
"I helped a girl with very high heels climb down the stairs." He said.  
"And her hand on your chest? That peck? That were helping climb down the stairs too?"  
"She is my friend Charles. You are being ridiculos."  
"I won't let you steal her from me." I said.  
"I won't steal her from you. She is not yours." He said smirking.  
"Don't you dare Erik."  
"We shouldn't let the girls wait. Lets go." He said like I had said nothing.  
***  
Charles helped me get out of the car. But instead of offering me his arm he wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed me to himself.  
"You look perfect." He whispered.  
"Thanks..." I said.  
"What would you like to drink?" He asked after we all sat at table.   
"Wine. Red." I said.  
"One red wine coming." He said and kissed my hand.   
I gave him a smile and kept talking with Raven and Angel.   
***  
(Y/n) was resting her head on my shoulder. She was half drunk.   
"Wanna dance?" She asked. I kissed her forehead before the answer:  
"Yes." And together we went to dance floor. It was a slow song so I put my hands around her body and she circled her arms around my neck.  
"What happened between you and Erik?"  
"Nothing love." I said trying to escape the question.  
"Come on Charles. Tell me."  
"He was too close with you."  
"You were jealous?"  
"Yeah. I think."  
"No need. Erik is a good friend. And he was helping me walk down the stairs without breaking my neck."  
"You were close too."  
"Because I like touching people. That is how I communicate."  
"I know. I always see you like that but... Kids are kids and girls are girls. Erik is a grown man, attractive grown man and you are a very attractive grown woman. And you two could..."  
"But we wouldn't Charles. He is my friend, dear one but no love interest."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. No need to be jealous."  
"Because I have no right to be?"  
"Charles..."  
"You are not mine (y/n). You didn't want to be mine."  
"You know the reason."  
"I know. That is my fault."  
"There is no fault just I don't want it to be. I can't lose you."  
"I know." I said pressing her to my body. She leaned into me and rested her forehead on my chin. I kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you (y/n)." I said.   
"And I love you." She said slowly.   
***  
I giggled as Charles lifted me bridal style.   
"You need to sleep."  
"I need wine."  
"You had enough wine." He said and put me on bed. He took off my heals, my sheer thighs and dress. I was sitting in my panties and bra in front of him but I was too drunk to give any fuck. He blushed as he saw my scarlet lacy bra and matching lacy panties. He found my pj dress. And helped me wear it and I took off my bra. He slowly leaned and kissed me. His hand making it's way to my ass.   
"Charles." I heard Erik's voice.  
"What the hell?" Charles said.  
"She is drunk. You are not taking advantage of her." He said looking at Charles.  
"I would never..."  
"That bulge says otherwise. Get back to your room. I will clean her make up and put her to sleep."  
"No. I will..."  
"It is not a offer Charles. Go to your room. I don't trust you with her right now."  
Charles get out of my room. Fast. Erik stepped in and went to my bathroom took some cotton and make up cleanser. He cleaned my lipstick, eyeliner and brows. He cleaned my whole face. Gave me some water. And helped me lay down.  
"What did you mean?" I asked confused.  
"What do you mean?" Erik asked combing my hair with his long slim fingers.  
"You said you didn't trust Charles with  me?"  
"He feels too much attraction towards you and I trust the guy with my life but not your body. He is a man after all."  
"He is a good man."  
"And you are a pretty girl."  
"Erik..."  
"Sleep. We will talk when you'll sober up." He said kissing my cheek and wished me good night.  
***  
I was sitting at kitchen with a slight headache. Erik walked in and made himself some coffee.   
"I really hate you right now." I said.  
"Better than her hating you and you hating yourself." He said casually.   
"Erik."  
"Charles."  
"Erik!"  
"I could not let you fuck her as she was drunk. I am sorry but no."  
"I..."  
"You were drunk too."  
"Not as much as her."  
"But you were thinking with wrong head. Not with the one on your shoulders you know."  
"So you were protecting both of us."  
"Mostly her. But yeah."  
"Thank you."  
"Someone has to look after all of you." He said and left with a smirk. After he left (y/n) came in. She looked like she had a major headache and tiredness. She opened the fridge and took some orange juice.   
"Good morning." I said silent enough to not bother her and loud enough for her to hear.  
"Yeah." She said. Something wasn't right. Between us.  
"Love..." I said.  
"Yeah?" She said but she wasn't looking at me.  
"Is everything all right?"  
"No. Honestly. No." She said silently.  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
"About what? You nearly raping me while I couldn't think straight last night?" She asked.  
"(Y/n)... I am..."  
"What would have happened if Erik didn't stop you?"  
"I..."  
"You'd fuck me while you had chace wouldn't you?" She asked. I could see the tears she was holding in her eyes.  
"Darling I am so sorry..."  
"But it wouldn't change it. It wouldn't change that I trusted you and look what have you done!" She said a single tear running down her cheek. Before I could stop her she ran away from kitchen.  
"(Y/n)!" I said but it was too late.   
"What have you done?" I heard Raven.  
"Mistake. A big one. I hope I will be able to fix."  
"What exacrly have you done?"  
"Yesterday... We both were drunk and I took her to her room and we nearly..."  
"You tried to sleep with her while she was drunk."  
"Yeah. Good that you stopped before anything bad happened."  
"The problem is dear Raven he did not stop. I stopped him." I heard Erik.  
"Oh my god Charles!" Raven said.  
***  
I was trying hard to quiet my sobs for no one to hear. I hugged myself as thight as I could and just tried to stop the tears.   
"Hey hey hey..." I heard someone whisper and put their arms around me.   
"It is okay (n/n). Everything is." I heard Erik's voice. He rocked me softly to front and back, pecked my head and let me cry on him. His hands gently caresing my back.  
"He just... He..." I tried to tell him but he didn't need that. He knew already.  
"You don't need to talk. I was there remember. I was there. And I'd have never let anything happen to you. You know."  
"Tt-t-thank y-y-you..." I stutterd.  
"You are welcome. I can this anytime. Anything. For you my little (y/n)." He said this time kissing my cheek and smiled at me softly. I looked at his sharp sculpted face. I ran my fingers across his jaw.  
"Thank you." I said more calmly.  
"You need some rest and forget about what happened. It was terrible but it didn't happened."  
"I just trusted him so much." I said. He layed me down and let me use his chest as a pillow. He was combing my hair with his gentle fingers as I spoke.  
"I know honey. I know." He said. It was relaxing. His touch. His gentleness.  
"I just wish last night didn't happen. I knew Charles would break my heart one day or another but... I never thought this way you know."  
"I can imagine."  
"Why did you check on us last night Erik?" I asked. He had no reason to check.   
"To make sure you were okay."  
"Why?"  
"Because..."  
"Because?"  
"This." He said and his lips met mine softly. The kiss we shared was so gentle that I could have cried.  
"You love me?" I asked.  
"How can I not?" He asked smiling.  
"But all these months?"  
"Charles was there and I didn't want to cause any trouble."  
"You like trouble." I whispered to his lips. He smiled and kissed me again.  
"Not when it effects you in a bad way."  
"What are we doing?" I asked.  
"I am kissing the most beautiful doll that can ever exist."  
"And what am I doing?"  
"You? Not sure. You are kissing the hottest guy that can ever exist." He asked.  
"Nah. You are too cute to be hot."  
"I am not cute. I am dangerous."  
"Cute." I said an kissed him. His hands found their way around my ass and he pulled me on top of himself. I put my hands on his stomach and felt the muscles of his strong torso.  
"You are so perfect." He whispered. His lips finding their way on my neck and sucking a spot.  
"Erik..." I murmured. He gently squezed my ass.  
"What the hell?" We heard Charles. But Erik didn't let me go. Instead he sit with me and sat me next to himself shielding his body to mine.  
"What are you doing Erik? What the fuck are you doing!" He said as he walked to us. He used his telephatic powers to throw Erik from bed.   
"Charles! Stop!" I said and kneeled next to Erik.   
"Get away from him (y/n). Get away!" He said. But this made me only get closer to Erik. He was sitting now. His arm around my shoulder. My hands on his chest. His heart was beating faster but not too fast he still was calm.   
"He is using you to hurt me!" He said.  
"Sorry but the only one who used me was you. You tried to rape me Charles. You tried to rape me!"  
"Love, you know I would never..."  
"Then what was happening last night?"  
"I am sorry for that. I will never forgive myself."  
"I don't think I will ever forgive you too." I said silently.   
"What about Erik? Why are you kissing him?"   
"Because he cares."  
"What?" He asked. He was shocked.  
Erik stood up and lifted me too.   
"Don't play the idiot Charles. You always knew how much I loved her. Still do. She is my weak spot and you know it."  
"I know..." he silently said.  
"Charles..." I said. He slowly turned to door and left.  
I sat on Erik's lap and rested my head on his.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"I am not sure. But if you'd like to give me a chance we can try. Because I really want to try. I really want to cherish you. Make you feel loved."  
"What about Charles?"  
"He is a player sugar. He likes to touch, kiss then leave. I don't want that. I want you until the end. He will get over it. One day a new mutant with pretty legs will come here and he will play with her."  
"You think my legs are pretty?" I asked smiling at him.  
"I think you are pretty from head to toe." I laughed and gave him a slow peck on cheek.  
"I think you are pretty too." I confessed.  
"Good to hear. So you want to try?" he asked.  
"Yes. Yes I want to try." I said.  
***  
I woke up listening to calm heart beat. I lifted my head and looked at Erik's sleeping face. I ran my fingers through his ginger scruf. And looked at his naked torso. His strong shoulders and muscly arms were full of beautiful freckles. I kissed his bare chest. He smiled in his sleep. I ran my fingers through his short hair. He slowly opened his ice blue eyes and smiled at me.  
"Good morning." I whispered.  
"Come here." He said and kissed me.   
"I really like waking up next to you."  
"Yeah. I do too."  
"Also I really like you."  
"I really like you too."  
"How did you sleep?" I asked caresing his firm waist.  
"I have no idea how you can make my sleep better than I have ever had before."  
"Oh it's because you bury your head in my boobs. Boobs are magic man." I said. He smiled and cupped my bare breast and played with nipple.  
"Stop it."   
"Why sugar?"  
"I have a class with small ones."  
"What is the subject?"  
"Second world war."  
"Want me to join to class? I could tell some of my memories."  
"Nah. To older ones maybe but I can't let you close to my small ones."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I basically tell them nothing. Hitler is the bad guy we are the good guys. There was a war. End of the story."  
"Girl there was so much more."  
"I know." I said caresing the numbers on his arm and placed a kiss on his head.  
"After the class?"  
"I am free until the class with seniours."  
"And the subject is?"  
"Aztecs."  
"Boooo." He said.  
"You can join in my classes without anything to tell. Sit next to window don't flirt with me and we will be okay. Actually it can be good."  
"Why?"  
"Kids are scared of you. You only let the world see your fluffiness when you are with me. Around other people you are cold and emotionless. And I can'r lie you are handsome. The little ones are interested in you. Girls have crushes on you, boys want to be like you when they grow up and I am a bit jealous ofthe girls. I can only imagine what older ones think about you and your sexy ass." He smirked and kissed my neck.  
"Maybe we should do something about that."  
"About what?"  
"You and being jealous."  
"What?"  
"I am being jealous too you know. I am older than you. And I will get old before you. You are young, beautiful and all these curves you have makes every man stop breathing."  
"I have no idea where this conversation is going."  
"I am trying to say. Maybe you and I should get serious."  
"I am laying next to you in my birth suit how can we get any more serious?"  
"Marry me." He said. He looked so serious.  
"Are you real right now?"  
"Yeah. Marry me."  
"Yes." I said.   



End file.
